


Premonition

by brooklyntobucharest (gnarlyspacekid)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (both underage and legally), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Businessmen, Clint is Steve's secretary and a good bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Drinking, Gang Violence, Gay Newsies, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Peggy is super amazing and understanding, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prohibition, Slow Burn, Smoking, Speakeasies, Teasing, Teen Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlyspacekid/pseuds/brooklyntobucharest
Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are, kid?""I think I'm Buck," and with a smirk on his pretty face, he wrestled out of Steve's firm hold and dashed away.~Or where Steve is a businessman that constantly wonders what he's doing with his life who unexpectedly (and unfortunately) meets Buck, a newsie that loves barking up the wrong tree.





	Premonition

Steve Rogers was a respectable man, more than he liked to admit. And it wasn't abnormal for anyone to question why he decided to move to Brooklyn of places; the Bronx would be better than that garbage dump filled with rats and gnarly kids walking down the streets with barely a nickel to their name. Sometimes he wondered himself. Granted, his original plan was to move closer to his mother, but she's gone now and there was no other reason not to set sail. Now, instead of spending his nights in a luxurious apartment with bottles of giggle water accompanying his bedside and co-workers willing to stop by his place. Not even his girlfriend wanted to stop by for a visit as she was disgusted by his neighbors (not to blame her though, they could be incredibly noisy).

He was just considering whether or not to call Peggy to check in when a knock came to Rogers' door. "Come in," he grumbled, concentration not wavering from his newest contract. The door sighed as someone tapped thrice against the wooden door, signaling it to be his secretary. "Clint! What's the news?" He straightened his posture and smiled as he acknowledged his secretary's presence. The blond gestured toward the clock; 8:00. "Oh! Thank you for reminding me. Jesus, work's been making me think about getting straight zozzled tonight." Clint chuckled a have a good evening, sir and waved his hand as a sign of goodbye before closing the door, leaving Steve a little less joyful and alone.

He sighed, cramming the lengthy contract in the first desk drawer he opened along with many discarded pens around his desk. He left his office with a headache and an ache to get a drink, damn this Prohibition. With an ache in his step and his jacket in the hand, he exited his office.

« »

The worst thing about the city was how much traffic crowded the streets, brushing shoulders and tripping over stranger's shoes was a daily occurrence and this day was no different. Even with the late hour, there were enough excuse me's passed around with a few Shebas prowling for a wallet that it could drive any sleep-deprived man up the wall. The blond tipped a nickel to a few kids and their mother whose flesh seemed to be the only thing covering their bones with a sad smile before covering the sides of his face with the flaps of his coat.

"Lord, it's cold out." The autumn wind made a game at tearing at his cheeks and through his clothes that Steve was  _not_  enjoying. At the very least, he should have at least one cigarette left to make the walk home. "C'mon..." his hands fumbled blindly in his pockets trying to find something in resemblance to a carton -- nothing. " _Jake._ "

"Extra, extra! 'Notha state's gone dry!" Steve turned and ended up facing a newsie, he couldn't have been older than eighteen. His dark curls were topped with a mud-stained cap and his eyes shouldn't be so bright for a kid that looked half starved.

"I'll take one." The relief on the kid's face almost made his entire day. He stared at the sad looking bundle of paper in his hand, probably been dropped a few times by greasy hands but it isn't the worst paper he's purchased. "How much?"

"Twelve cents."

"Bushwa! It was ten cents last week!"

The kid glared at him as if he'd had the same thing argued to him the entire day, "Look, I don't set the prices, the printer's do, so if you wanna say somethin', say it to them. So do you want your paper or not?"

"Alright, alright," Steve dug through his wallet and managed to turn up a dime and nickel. "Keep the change, it seems like you need." The kid accepted the change with a sneer and shoved the paper into his hand with a quiet go fuck yourself before disappearing down the street.

The man left alone again, mindlessly stared at the street the newsie went off to, silently wondering where he ran off to and if it was important. A small drop of water landed on his forehead, his hand, the paper until the droplets became a sprinkle of rain over the city. Before the paper got too wet, Steve studied his purchase to see if his twelve cents was what he paid for: 

**NEW JOBS OFFERS IN THE BRONX**

The paper was discarded into a waste bin as soon as he got to one.

"God, I need a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i'm kind of shiting out chapters, this wasn't supposed to be my best work. i hope you enjoyed this lil beginning (along with deaf clint). until the next update!  
> mikey xoxo


End file.
